Fairy Tail's Resurgent
by scarface101
Summary: In Wave a mysterious woman guides Naruto to the gravesite of the entire Fairy Tail guild. In this instance of fate, Mavis makes Naruto... Fairy Tail's Resurgent and Vanguard. Strong eventual god-like Naruto. Bashing: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Jellal. Naruto x Large Harem. Both Naruto and Fairy Tail girls.


**A/N. Sorry for the long wait. I got a new PS3 to replace the one that broke down on me, and have been playing the crap out of it to catch up on what I lost… starting with Mass Effect. This new idea popped in my head, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my Oc's.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

Naruto Uzumaki was almost stomping in anger through the forests of Wave after Inari's hissy fit. Brat though he was the only one who had suffered, and took for granted what he had. The blonde sighed as he contemplated making some clones and sparring with them, to both train and vent his frustration on something.

'_Tch, with the way this team is there's no way in the high heavens I'll be able to get stronger. Between, Kakashi's negligence and favoritism, and not being able to find a decent teacher, I'll never become Hokage.'_ He thought as he kicked a pebble on the ground for no apparent reason. Suddenly it started raining.

'_Great. Just great.'_ He thought with rising anger, believing that the world held a grudge against him. He sighed as he took cover under a tree with thick branches full of leaves, due to not wanting to return to his 'team' yet.

A slight giggle rippled through the air, though it was so faint he thought he'd imagined it. "Must be hearing things." He whispered to himself only to hear the same giggle, a little louder this time.

He looked around and spotted a woman with snowy white hair in a somewhat spiky fashion, her face was gorgeous, the only flaw appeared to be a 'crack' in her face… as though her face were glass and it was cracked. Her eyes were a very light blue. He blushed when he realized she was naked and she didn't even try to hide it.

"Umm, you need some help lady?" he asked not knowing what to do in that situation. She smiled brightly and made a 'follow me' motion with her hand, then with a skip in her step seemed to glide through the rain. Out of curiosity the blonde followed the strange woman; thanks to his Self-taught skills he barely managed to keep up with her, though he felt like she was playing a game of 'Follow the Leader' with him.

After some time shouted out to her "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" the only response he got was a hearty laugh. Suddenly the ground froze into ice beneath him causing him to lose his balance and slip. He fell on his stomach and slid down a hill with ice forming as he went. Finally he stopped as the ice melted into water, muddy water.

He spit some of the dirty water out of his mouth as he got up, noticing three things: First, the strange woman had disappeared, Second, The rain stopped, Finally, he was in some kind of graveyard.

Every single gravestone had the same symbol on it, and he took note of a few names on them: Erza Scarlett, Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Lisana and Elfman Straus, Levy Mcgarden, and many others. Then he noticed another gravestone, this one was covered in moss and appeared to be here longer than the others. It read: Founder and First Guild Master of Fairy Tail; Mavis Vermillion.

"Fairy Tail? Guild? What's that all about?" he asked as he stared at this particular grave. For some reason, he felt a sense of peace and kindness emanating from the grave. He slowly approached the grave wondering why he was feeling the calming aura.

As soon as his fingers brushed against the stone the aura changed from calm, to alarmed. He found himself completely frozen as he felt a presence coming to life from the grave. **"Why are you here?"** Spoke a feminine voice that held both kindness and wrath in equal measures.

"What?" was the only intelligent response the blonde could come up with.

"**You are on sacred ground. Why have you disturbed the graves of me and my comrades?"** the voice asked getting angrier by the second.

"I didn't know! I swear! This strange lady with white hair brought me here!" he yelped hoping to avoid the wrath of a ghost, spirit, or whatever she may have been.

"**I sense the truth in your words."** Spoke the voice that sounded much calmer as the blonde was released from his invisible restraints.

The blonde teen put two and two together asking "Are you Mavis Vermillion?"

"**Yes. Many centuries ago, before you were born, I was the founder of Fairy Tail. A wizard's guild."** Answered the voice now identified as Mavis.

"Wizards? Really?" snorted Naruto in disbelief.

"**Laugh if you want. But truth is still truth."** Replied Mavis, though she was a bit irritated by his attitude. She then noticed something peculiar about this boy; he was 100% human, yet he had the Mana of a demon.

"**What are you? You are human, yet not human. You are also a demon, but are not."** She spoke obviously confused.

"I'm a… a demon container." He replied bluntly. Knowing he couldn't lie to this 'Mavis' person.

"**Demon… container?"** she asked in confusion, prompting Naruto to tell the story of how the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby… who happened to be him. Though to this day, he didn't know why he was chosen specifically.

Mavis listened carefully, and was quite shocked at this story _**'Sealing a demon into a newborn child? Crude but effective.'**_

Then Naruto explained his childhood: Being kicked out of the orphanage, sold crappy clothes and expired foods, sabotaged education, et cetera. This made the Guild Master FURIOUS as thunder crashed down from the sky, and a chilling wind blew throughout Wave Country.

"So that's it huh?" spoke a male voice behind Naruto. The blonde turned and spotted the apparition of a young man with pink hair and a scarf around his neck. "I really am sorry for you pal." Spoke the pink-haired man that was followed by an "AYE SIR!" the new voice belonging to a blue cat with wings.

"Who are you two?" asked the blonde boy.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel! And this is my best friend Happy!" spoke Natsu.

"Aye sir! It's nice to meet you!" Happy said with a smile on his face. Naruto was a little put off by the fact a cat had wings AND was talking… but in the world of Shinobi it couldn't be THAT weird.

At this Mavis revealed her true form as a young looking blonde girl with green eyes in a pink dress, barefoot and with wing-like ornaments in her hair. Her appearance made Naruto blush as he thought how cute she was.

Suddenly other Figures appeared from their respective graves "We heard everything that has been spoken. I… in many ways understand your pain." Spoke a red-haired woman with dark brown eyes.

"You do?" asked Naruto wondering how she understood him.

"Yes; when I was a young girl, I was a slave. No parents, no hope, no future. I am Erza Scarlett." She answered giving a polite bow to the Blonde Jinchuuriki.

"How did you escape?" he asked in genuine curiosity, though regretted asking when he noticed the hurt look on her face.

"Another time, please. I don't want to answer." She asked hoping he wouldn't push it; fortunately he didn't when he simply nodded in understanding.

"Tell me, why is it no one has taught you to control your immense power?" Asked Mavis, though she could've already guessed.

"As I mentioned, people believe I AM the Kyuubi. No one wants to teach me anything; hell my current sensei Kakashi is a favortist bastard." Answered the Jinchuuriki as his anger rose again just thinking about his 'team'.

The First Guild Master closed her eyes in thought for a few moments, then as if she had an epiphany spoke "I have decided… Naruto-san shall be our Resurgent."

At this Natsu shouted "YEAH! ALL RIGHT! Wait… what's a Resurgent?" he asked at the end due to obliviousness.

The First Guild Master answered "When I say that, I mean he shall be the one to revive Fairy Tail and make it stronger. In other words, you'll be our Vanguard."

At this all eyes turned to Naruto as he asked "That sounds cool and everything but… why me?" Suddenly a short old man appeared, introducing himself as Makarov answered "Because you are very much like us! You hold your friends in high regard and won't take shit from anyone."

Makarov was shoved aside by Mavis as she answered "Yes, I've seen your heart Naruto-san. You are a good person; I, we, want you to do this for us. In exchange we can teach you our powers and abilities for you to use."

The whiskered teen smiled at that replying "Sure, you got a deal! You, uh, want me to bring you guys back from the dead?" a dark aura surrounded the First Master as she replied "While it doesn't matter if we are revived or not; it would still be appreciated. If you don't that's fine. If you can that's fine too but… don't you DARE use forbidden dark arts to revive us."

He nodded in understanding making the dark aura disappear as she spoke "Good! A deal's a deal!" she snapped her finger's causing the mark of Fairy Tail to appear on the whiskered teen's chest in Dark Red to contrast against that horrid Jumpsuit.

"That mark will allow you to see us while others can't. You are now a member of Fairy Tail; Natsu, you shall be his first teacher of magic." The First Master said making Natsu nod excitedly as he exclaimed "YOU GOT IT! I'LL TREAT HIM LIKE A KID BROTHER! FROM NOW ON CALL ME ANIKI NARUTO!"

'_Wow he's an enthusiastic one. He's a lot like me.'_ The whiskered teen thought then spoke to Natsu "Okay Aniki." At that the Dragon Slayer beamed with happiness at gaining someone akin to a little brother.

**Elsewhere.**

"Mmm?" a hooded figure looked to the east, noticing a… change. He couldn't place it, but felt like something extraordinary was going to happen. That a special one in a trillion kind of person was going to appear, and that person… was going to flip the entire world upside down.

**Back with Naruto and Natsu.**

"So, what're you gonna teach me Aniki?" asked the blonde in excitement at FINALLY having someone who would teach him something. The pink-haired man laughed as he replied "I'm gonna teach you Dragon Slayer magic!"

A question mark appeared over the blonde's head making Natsu ask "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" causing his new 'little brother' to shake his head. Natsu slumped his shoulder, then straightened up again as he tried his best to explain "Okay, uh, Dragon Slayer magic, is a magic taught to human's by dragons. It is very rare and powerful because a Dragon Slayer can consume his respective element to gain back energy. My element is fire, for an example so if I eat fire my Mana is replenished. With me so far?"

The blonde boy nodded eagerly knowing that such power would be a trump card against Sasuke since he mainly used fire anyway. Then remembered something important "Hey Aniki, me and my team are on a mission and we've got less than a week before Zabuza, a super strong guy, comes back so we gotta train hard and fast!"

The Dragon Slayer scratched his nose in thought as he replied "That bad huh? Okay, we'll try and cover the basics quick as we can! You ready Otouto?" the blonde nodded eagerly as they began their training.

**The next morning.**

A young girl in a pink and red kimono was on the ground picking herbs as a bird landed on her shoulder. She smiled lightly at it as it flew away. She chuckled a little as she continued picking herbs then noticed that it was raining some.

'_Odd, it was clear a moment ago.'_ She shrugged and continued needing only a few more then noticed that when her head turned back to the ground she was staring at a pair of feet. She looked up and spotted a woman with snowy white hair, who was completely nude. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" asked Haku fearing this woman may have been raped or something of the like.

The strange woman smiled as she shook her head and made a 'follow me' motion. Haku couldn't help but be worried for this woman so she followed her not understanding her situation.

After a few minutes Haku felt like she was going in circles because the white-haired woman appeared, disappeared then reappeared again and again; leading her in one direction then another. It was both frustrating and confusing and the Ice user was losing patience. She spotted the woman and decided to use Chakra to dash to her; in mid-stride she tripped on something and heard "OW! THAT HURT!"

When she got up she noticed a young man with blonde hair about her age, when she looked in the woman's direction she was long gone.

"Crap." Haku whispered to herself, knowing she had lost her quarry. She then turned her attention to the blonde who was rubbing his leg trying to ease the pain she had caused when she tripped. "I'm sorry about that. I was… chasing a strange woman."

At that the blonde perked up as he asked "She have white hair and was naked?" the ice user nodded reluctantly wondering if this guy was the one who tried to force himself on her.

"I saw her the other day too. She never spoke to me but… took me somewhere you might say." The Ice user could tell he wasn't lying and accepted his answer.

"I see. Well I lost her I'm afraid." She spoke then noticed the contents of her basket had been spilled so she proceeded to collect them. Naruto helped her since it was kind of his fault anyway for tripping her.

"By the way, are you a ninja? The headband kinda gives it away." She asked knowing he was one of the Ninja that opposed her and Zabuza.

"That's right. Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." He spoke with a charming smile. The Ice user smiled back as she spoke "A pleasure to meet you Naruto-san. My name is Haku." He nodded in response. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence they finished gathering the spilled herbs.

"Thank you for your help Naruto-san. Before I go I must ask… do you have anyone precious to you?" she asked in a warm tone, already feeling… 'connected' to the blonde for some unknown reason.

"Not many, but yes. Why?" he replied as he puts his hand behind his head, stretching his back. The Ice user chuckled a bit then answered "Because when someone has someone precious they wish to protect… then they can become truly strong."

Behind Naruto, Natsu was listening to the whole conversation and nodded in agreement.

Naruto also nodded as she left. Haku wanted to play the 'I'm a boy' card for a laugh but… didn't feel like it for some reason, she sighed then left without another word.

**Outside the clearing.**

The white-haired woman chuckled lightly knowing she had picked a good one. A very good one. The one who shall make Fairy Tail rise from the ashes of time; unlike the Guild members she wasn't restricted to her grave… since she was everywhere and nowhere at the same time and was much more aware at the state the world was in.

"Good and Evil. Creation and Destruction. Dark and Light. Love and Hatred. War and Peace. Young Naruto… shall be the 'Father of the New Age.'" She spoke to herself as a lone tear escaped her eye then froze on her cheek.

"The Father of the New Age shall require followers… I shall need to keep an eye out for them." She said to herself as she quietly followed the young blonde listening to the conversation about Natsu's childhood.

"If Hashirama is 'Light' and Madara is 'Darkness' then Naruto-sama… is of the 'Twilight.'" She spoke in a prophetic manner as though she were some kind of Priestess. With that she glided through the rainfall with no particular destination since her work was done here… for now.

**With Naruto.**

"Wow, so you were raised by a dragon?" asked Naruto in a mixture of amazement and disbelief, earning a nod from his new 'Aniki'. The blonde teen decided to cut the conversation since it would look like he was talking to himself since no one else can see Natsu except for himself.

The blonde sighed and decided it was time to bite the kunai and get this over with as he opened the door, revealing his 'Team' and Tazuna and his family having lunch. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN NARUTO-BAKA?" screeched one Sakura Haruno making Natsu crash on the floor with his ears ringing.

"I was training." He replied honestly, though left out some… 'crucial' details.

Sakura was going to screech again but was interrupted by Kakashi as he spoke "Mah, that's fine but don't just wander off like that again." The blonde nodded stiffly knowing that his 'sensei' was only feigning concern in order to look good in front of the clients.

Since he was hungry and had nothing better to do he sat down and started eating the lunch Tsunami had made, though as he ate Natsu kept explaining what he knew about Dragon Slayer magic. As the blonde listened… he felt something different about himself, a certain clarity and sense of pride he had lacked for so many years.

All the while he smiled to himself, greatly confusing his 'team'.

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and make another one soon. Please review! Thank you for your patience and May God Bless America.**


End file.
